The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Calypso’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘BF II’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘Val’. The cross pollination was made during May of 2013 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Calypso’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O' Connell, in April of 2014, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Calypso’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in May of 2014. Echeveria ‘Calypso’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.